


The Thirteenth Hour

by LadyKnightSkye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Erotica, F/M, Fisher King, God this is going to be smutty, Labyrinth AU, Magic Peach is in Play, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, very twisty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightSkye/pseuds/LadyKnightSkye
Summary: Rey Johnson has been fired, dumped, and burned her damn dinner. Feeling unloved, unwanted, and unfed, she makes a wish.Too bad someonewaslistening.Whisked away by the alluringly dark Kylo Ren, Rey finds herself in a fantastical realm full of monsters and mayhem. Desperate to escape - even though this man pushes every button and fulfills most of her deepest fantasies - she accepts a challenge.Solve the labyrinth by the thirteenth hour, and he'll let her go back to her world.Fail, and become his queen forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. First Hour - Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I have fourteen WIPs, but dammit, I saw a Labyrinth prompt and I fucking ran with it. [Prompt here.](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1239910957461254145)
> 
> Fortunately, I also found the initial planning I had done years ago for a Reylo/Labyrinth AU, so here ya go. Hope this makes the quarantine feel better. :) Enjoy!
> 
> PS - I just looked back at the prompt and realized that I didn't fulfill all of it because there was supposed to be a fight between Finn and Rey, but oh well. The prompt inspired me. :)

Of fucking course she got fired. It was how the world was going right now. First, her foster mother died, leaving her with thousands of dollars of debt while she was sharing a barely affordable apartment with her boyfriend and working a minimum wage job. Then, said boyfriend ended up breaking up with her, and getting with their mutual friend. He’d moved out, but promised to pay his cut of the rent until she could find a new roommate. But now, that arrangement was moot because she’d just been fired from the Niima Diner where she’d worked since high school. Plutt had claimed it was because he had too many waitresses on staff, but she wasn’t stupid. He’d made a pass at her, and when she’d refused he’d gotten pissy. 

So here she was, opening up the door to the now completely unaffordable apartment, feeling alone and unloved. She trudged towards the couch, and flopped gracelessly onto the monstrosity of cabbage roses that she’d bought at a Goodwill years ago. She gave one deep full body sigh, and finally turned her head so that she could breathe properly. She felt near to tears, but a small smile wreathed her face as she looked over at the book sitting on her beat up coffee table. 

Reaching out, she grabbed the well-worn spine of her favorite novel. She had read it over and over and over as a teen. _Labyrinth_ was her favorite novel. A girl, sad and unhappy, wished away her half-brother to a goblin king. The king had challenged her to get to his castle, and while she soldiered through the goblin king’s labyrinth, he’d fallen in love with her. “You have no power over me,” she quoted to herself softly. 

She had always thought the girl should have stayed. Sent her little brother back and allowed the goblin king to make her his queen. Granted, the girl was like fifteen and the goblin king was older than dirt, but ah, Rey’s romantic teenage heart had loved it. Rey had no brother to wish away, but she did have a lot of problems . . .

She threw up her hands. “Goblin king, goblin king, come take me away from here!”

Absolutely nothing happened.

Snorting Rey let her arms flop down, the book landing on her chest. “That’s right,” she said with a smile while closing her eyes, “I have to say I wish.”

“ _What do you wish?”_ a dark and deep male voice asked in her ear. 

Rey’s eyes snapped open, and she jerked upright. Heart pounding, she glanced around, but there was no one else in the apartment. Shaking her head to dislodge the auditory hallucination, she pushed herself up to go prepare her lonely dinner. She tried not to fall into the trap of only eating cheap TV dinners, but tonight was not a night for long drawn out cooking. So into the microwave went the Stouffer’s, and she turned back to the living room. 

She sighed. Rey had tried her best to be a good employee, to be friendly and compassionate with her coworkers, and a good girlfriend to Finn. Of course, she couldn’t help but remember that one time she admitted her fantasies to him, and he’d freaked out a little. Not in a bad way, just . . . he was not comfortable with rough sex. Rey had decided to never mention it again, but it had kind of hurt that the one guy she’d admitted that to had freaked out. She was honestly glad that Finn was happy now with Poe, but it still hurt in a distant way. What about her made her so unlovable? 

A pop from behind her had her whipping around. With a gasp she wrenched open the microwave, and without thought grabbed the hot plastic. She hissed as she pulled it out, but it was already too late. Her meal had exploded in the microwave, splattering everywhere, and the plastic tray was completely melted. With a curse she ran for the sink and ran cold water over her burned hand. “Dammit,” she muttered. “I wish the Goblin King would come take me away.”

A dark laugh rolled through her apartment. Rey whirled back to her living room, but darkness was all she could see. 

* * *

For a fraught moment, Rey couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t feel anything. She couldn’t hear, not even her own heartbeat. 

And then it was over.

She wobbled, her legs wanting to give out beneath her, but a strong hand on her upper arm kept her upright. Slowly she looked up, and up, and up, until she met a pair of luminous brown eyes. “Welcome to your kingdom, my queen.”

“You’re what?” she hissed.

The man cocked his head. His face was long, his features formed in such a way that he wasn’t the sculpted perfection of a typical movie star, but they were pleasing altogether. He was a handsome man, and Rey found herself sad that such a hunk ended up being completely crazy. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and snarled, “What are you doing in my apartment? Who the fuck are you?”

He cocked a skeptical brow at her. “This isn’t your apartment. It is very much my castle, and I am Kylo Ren, King of the Labyrinth.”

She opened her mouth to blast him, but realized that she was most definitely not in her apartment. Instead of her plain walls and thrift store furniture, the walls were stone, and covered in fine tapestries. They depicted fantastic scenes of battles and monsters, and Rey felt her vision swim for a moment. “No.”

“Yes,” Kylo whispered. He stepped toward her, getting so close that she could almost feel the heat of his body. “You wished yourself away, and I took you up on the offer.”

She shook her head, thought her pulse had sped up from his nearness. He smelled like lavender, cedarwood, and sage, like a more floral version of the Man Candle. It was . . . disconcerting. On the one hand, he was still crazy, on the other hand, she wanted to rub herself against his chest and beg him to throw her on the ground. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh? Didn’t you?” he said, leaning in to her. His nose skimmed across her temple, and he inhaled deeply. “Peaches and frankincense.” 

Something about the way his voice bottomed out on the third word made her shiver and her lips parted. He was looking at her with only a slight quirk of his lips. His hand cupped her chin. “A scent fit for a queen - immortal, and more precious than gold.”

She shook her head. “No.”

“No?” he repeated with a quirk of his eyebrow now. HIs breath was warm as it blew across her cheek, and by God it made her panties wet. 

With a swallow, she shook her head. “No. I want to go back.”

He leaned back, and a snarl crossed his face. He gestured over her shoulder, and she turned to see that they were in a large hall. Two enormous double doors opened slowly, revealing a medieval style town. Rolling down the hills beyond it, a gigantic maze of hedges and stone. A whimsical clock full of vine and batwing filigree appeared to their right. “Find your way out of my labyrinth by the thirteenth hour, and I will let you go back to your pitiful life. If you fail, you become my queen. Forever.”


	2. Second Hour - City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Rose.

After the strange woman had stepped out the door, Rose Tico slunk out of the shadows. Not because she was afraid, but because she was half hoping that the King was not about to ask what she thought he was going to ask. “Your Majesty?”

He didn’t even look at her. His eyes were glued to the figure of the woman descending the stairs from the castle. “Follow her. If you make sure she does not leave the Labyrinth, I will free your sister.”

Rose perked up at this. She had not heard the conversation from her hiding spot in one of the secret alcoves, but she was glad that the King wasn’t asking her to throw the poor girl in the oubliette. While Paige was in the dungeons, Rose had been punished with becoming the Keeper of the Keys, and it was a pain in the ass to care for women consigned to the oubliette for pissing off the king. Every so often a woman would wander into the Labyrinth and catch his eye, but invariably he would terrify them, they would try to flee, and he’d banish them to the oubliette until they could find a place to take the women. One could not simply. . . leave the Labyrinth. Doing so often left a corpse in the wastes outside the kingdom. 

But what he was asking her now . . . “You want me to make sure she _can’t_ leave?”

He turned to her. His eyes flashed. “Stop that woman from leaving the Labyrinth. In exchange for this service I will free your sister.”

Rose bit her lip. She was tempted to agree verbally, but to do so would form a contract. She wasn’t sure what this girl had over the king, and it might behoove her fellow rebels to help the young woman make it out. Just because one had to be careful about how you left the Labyrinth didn’t mean that it was actually all that hard. Instead, she nodded, though by the narrowing of his eyes she knew her careful lack of words hadn’t been unnoticed. However, he said nothing as she walked towards the doorway. 

* * *

The city was charming, the buildings all medieval in style though clothing styles ranged from faux Renaissance to modern to futuristic. Rey felt completely out of place in her sweaty work uniform of short shorts and tank top. The Niima Diner was a cutesy sport’s bar, but Plutt really went with the Hooters esthetic when it came to uniforms. Thankfully she had been allowed to wear plain tanks, but her grey sports bra was not completely hidden, and she felt a bit self conscious about it among ladies that were wearing sumptuous gowns and chic pant suits. 

Oddly, while the buildings were charming wattle and daub, modern-ish technology was every where. She even witnessed someone speaking into a device that could have been a cell phone. Food sellers hawked their wares from insulated food carts, and she even spied a food truck style wagon in one wide alley. Stores had modern glass fronts, but the signs were all pictures as if the majority of the populous was illiterate as it was in times long past. 

One thing that hit her hard though was the atmosphere of the place. It had the typical hustle of a city, but there was a tension in the air that she could almost feel in her bones. When people smiled, their expressions were brittle, hard. Even the children she saw, few and far between that they were, had tight, unhappy looks on their faces. The market square she came across was at least the size of a football field, and terraced as it ran down the side of the huge hill that the castle seemed to be built on. 

As she approached the low wall that kept people from going over the edge of one terrace to another, she heard polite clapping. She peeked over, and found herself looking at a puppet show. The puppeteer was not manipulating the show from behind the stage, but instead stood beside it. He waved his hands, and the puppets moved of their own volition. One of the puppets was obviously the King. The puppeteer was in the middle of the story. 

“So the young prince took the throne, and for a time the Labyrinth was peaceful and prosperous. It grew into the wastes beyond the borders, and new Fae and creatures alike flocked to the shining kingdom. But the King was sad.” The Puppet King bowed his head. “The King was lonely. He yearned for a queen to rule by his side, but no maiden of the Labyrinth was suitable.”

The small gaggle of children in the audience - the most she’d seen the entire time - all looked sad and hissed their sympathy. “So the King began to range far and wide through other realms, always looking for a suitable queen. Once he thought to court a Siren.”

The Siren Puppet came on stage, a beautiful confection of green and blue scales. The Siren was humanoid, with long webbed fingers, and fin-like feet. She wore red and gold, and her seaweed-like hair was pulled back from her face. “But Lady Zorrii could not stand his darkness.” The Siren puppet turned away and shrieked.

“Next he thought to court a Fae Princess.” The Fae Princess was also beautifully made, her skin a light mahogany color with wild, wonderfully curly hair. She wore dusty, muted colors, but they shimmered and shined in the light. “But Princess Jannah could not stand his darkness.”

Familiar with fairy tales, Rey thought she knew where this story was going. 

“Finally he tried with the Werewolf Queen.” The Werewolf Queen was dressed all in silver, and the puppet was taller than all the others except the King. Excellently coiffed hair of platinum blonde shined, and her crown was made of filigree moons. “But again, Queen Phasma could not stand his darkness.”

The children keened, an odd, mournful sound that sent a shiver up Rey’s spine. It was an unnatural sound, one that not even adults should know how to make. “So the King retreated back to his palace, and every so often would court a stranger that came upon his home. But alas! In his sorrow and loneliness the Labyrinth began to shrink and decay. And now all we can do is wait . . . wait for the wastes to devour us whole!”

The children keened again, and the adults clapped politely, their faces frozen as if they were but an army of mannequins. Rey spoke before she thought. “That can’t be the end of the story!”

All eyes turned to her. She leaned over the wall, and she jerked back when she realized what she’d done. The Puppeteer looked her straight in the eye, and she felt like his rheumy blue gaze was seared into her soul. His lined face was beginning to stretch into a grin. “No, the story isn’t at the end, my lady! There is still hope. The King is not completely lost, but can you stand my dear nephew’s darkness?”

Rey blinked. “You’re his uncle?”

“Prince Luke,” a feminine voice said from her side, “You know the King does not condone you telling the story within the city limits.”

Rey looked over at the normal looking woman at her side. She was a little shorter than Rey, but her dark hair was pulled back into a jaunty ponytail. “Sorry, I’m Rose. And you are?”

Rey licked her lips, but answered. “I’m Rey.”

“Lady Rey,” came a loud hiss from behind her. She turned back to the lower terrace, and realized that the children were hissing at her. 

Prince Luke hissed back. “Enough! Go. Let us hope Lady Rey has it in her.”

Breathing heavily, Rey turned back to Rose. “Can you help me get out of here? I . . . I have no idea what I’ve gotten myself into.”

Rose smiled bitterly. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Pregnancy and a pandemic don't mix. :(


End file.
